


Entomological Resurrection

by millies_menagerie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Entomophilia, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Necrophilia, Other, TROS Fix-It Fic, bugfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millies_menagerie/pseuds/millies_menagerie
Summary: Rey is dead after fighting Palpatine, but Ben Solo is there to save her. He gets a bit of help from a new friend.aka the fix-it-fic where Ben gets fucked by a giant, Force-sensitive bug.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	Entomological Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> TROS pissed me off a lot so I wanted to write a thing where Rey and Ben both live.
> 
> I also wanted to involve a giant bug, because that's what I do.
> 
> This is my first fic I've written since TROS so please be kind! I don't think it's up to my usual standard (and it's not beta'd) but it's all that I have right now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ben is devastated. He threw away his old persona, threw away his _lightsaber_ (thank goodness for the Force bond), he got tossed into a pit - a painful event - and he's made his way out only to discover that the only person who ever really understood him is dead. Rey defeated Palpatine by herself - of course she did, she's perfect, she can do anything - but it cost her her life.

Great.

He knows that all is not lost. He can bring her back, he knows he can. All he has to do is give his own life energy to her.

It will kill him, but it's worth it. She deserves to live, he doesn't. It's a simple calculation that only takes him a moment to make. 

Weeping, Ben cradles Rey in his arm, presses his hand to her chest... and he's rudely interrupted by a chittering noise off to the side. It's coming from behind a rock, and as he watches a creature skitters out and stares at him, its antennae twitching.

He's pretty sure it's staring at him, anyway. It's eyes are very large and compound, so it's hard to tell where exactly they're focused (do compound eyes focus? Ben curses his curious mind), but he and Rey are the only object of interest in the cave just at the moment, so he's pretty sure it's looking at them.

When the creature's thoughts bloom in his mind, without him doing anything to grab them, Ben _knows_ that it's looking at them.

"Hi there," Ben sniffs through his tears, more comfortable speaking out loud with the thing than trying to communicate through the Force. "My, uh, partner in the Force has died, and I'm going to bring her back to life."

The thing creeps closer, more slowly this time, although the claws at the end of its six spiny legs still clatter noisily against the stone floor of the cavern, the sound echoing unnervingly around the space. As it does, Ben can see that it's backend is tapered and curves around between its back pair of legs, very close to the floor. There is fluid leaking out of that tapered end, and it leaves a trail of wet along the floor. The wetness, paired with the shape of the thing, does something to Ben. He feels a little bad, since Rey is dead in his arms and he really shouldn't get too distracted. Still - can't argue with biology.

He receives another urgent communiqué from the creature, which makes him blush but also gives him hope.

"That's, uh, quite an offer. And I'm not in a position to turn it down. If you can help me bring her back to life so I don't have to die too, I'd be extremely thankful." He pauses, and glances down at Rey. "I bet she'd be thankful, too."

The thing chitters out loud and skitters next to them. It's the largest bug Ben's ever seen, at least four feet long, and once it's close he can see that it has wings, delicate things that rest across the length of its back. They're red, lustrous, like the rest of the thing, but their texture is like lace. It's beautiful, he thinks, and with this thought the bug sends him another message, which makes him blush even more.

He lays Rey down on the ground and reaches for the fastenings of his trousers.

"I want you to know," he says, as he tugs them down, exposing his ass to the cool of the cavern, "that I would do this anyway. You're, uh, pretty interesting."

A set of thoughts come into Ben's brain from the creature, and Ben smiles.

"Gosh, thanks," he says, lowering himself to his left elbow next to Rey and placing his right hand on her chest. "That's very sweet of you." He pushes his hips back, opening up the crack of his ass, and as the thing climbs onto his back his breathing quickens, his cock stiffening between his legs.

The creature is slow, courteous, and begins by rubbing its dripping tip against Ben's tight asshole. The thing is heavy on his back, and the tip is hard, the fluid quite chilly, but it warms up with every stroke, and the stuff feels good dripping down and around his balls, and dripping down his thighs. After a few minutes it begins to probe, shallow at first but as Ben's muscles relax it explores further. By the time it's in far enough to reach his prostate Ben is moaning with pleasure, the tip of his erect cock dripping precum in sympathy with the creature's backend.

It feels so good, but he hasn't forgotten about Rey. Her body is still warm under his hand, and he clenches his fist in the fabric of her tunic, holding tight to her.

"Please," he begs the giant bug on his back, "please, can we do it now?"

The thing telegraphs its agreement, and Ben sobs in relief. He spreads his fingers and presses against Rey's chest, at the same time he feels the Force energy of the thing enter his body. Ben sends his own energy into Rey, and the two energies combine. Ben comes, a mind-blowing orgasm that whites out his vision. Hot cum splashes against his chin, and the power of a small explosion throws both the creature and Rey's body several feet away from him.

Ben is still lying, curled up on his side, when a pair of hands cradle his face, warm breath blows across his cheeks. 

"Ben?" 

He opens his eyes and it takes a moment for his brain to catch up with his eyes - but it's _her_ , it's Rey and she's alive. She's the most beautiful thing Ben's ever seen, and he surges forward and kisses her, and she kisses him back. When they finally separate she wipes at her chin.

"What's this stuff?" She asks, sniffing it before wiping it on the leg of her trousers. It's only then that she looks at Ben more carefully, and realizes that his trousers are down, his cock is out, and his beautiful black sweater is coated with sticky residue.

"It's cum," he explains as he gets up on his knees and pulls his trousers up. "I had some help bringing you back to life."

"Oh my god," Rey exclaims. "I was dead? That explains how strange I felt."

"Yeah," Ben says, getting carefully to his feet and then taking her by the hands and pulling her up as well. "You were dead and I was going to give you all my life Force, but then this giant bug showed up and, well, helped me out."

Rey steps closer to him and whispers, "You mean that bug over there?" She points behind him, towards the rock where the creature had come from only minutes before. Ben turns around to see the thing still there, crouching in the shadow. Its backend was no longer dripping, and as Ben looks more carefully it appears to be eating a pile of sopping eggs that drench the floor around it. Ben grins. 

"It looks like it had a good time too. Hey, uh, bug!" Ben calls over. "Are you okay?"

Ben receives a message through the Force, and from the expression on her face and the blush that blooms on her cheeks, Ben can tell that Rey received it too.

"Gosh," she says, looking up into Ben's face with wide eyes. "I guess it is okay."

"Yeah," he agrees. "Very okay. Maybe, uh..."

"Maybe we should stick around," Rey says, loosening her belt and dropping it to the ground. "Just, you know."

"Yeah," Ben says, tugging his sweater over his head and tossing it to the ground, his cock twitching already. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, this is pretty bad but at least I'm writing again.
> 
> I hope I have more in me. Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'm no longer on social media but I have signed up for the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology so I do plan to write again!


End file.
